The invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical connectors for light bulbs, lamps, light fixtures or other lighting systems. The lighting systems may comprise light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems, incandescent lights, fluorescent lights, halogen lights or the like. It is known to connect a lighting system to a socket using a variety of different styles of connectors including an Edison screw, a bayonet connector, a bi-pin connector, a wedge connector or the like.